fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Veil of Alaris pre-launch quests
Veil of Alaris pre-launch quests will run from Saturday, October 1 through Monday, November 14, 2011. Some of the quests will only be for a few days, others will run for the entire six weeks. All of these quests begin in Steamfont, in the south east corner of the zone. The reward for the quests is 1 Work Voucher per completed quest. You can use the Work Vouchers to purchase items. Each task currently has a six hour completion timer and a six hour lockout. Supposedly, the completion timer will be changed to unlimited in the next patch. * EQ Resource quest information * Allakhazam VOA Pre-Launch overview Note: Several tasks require you to "Collect" an item. If you already have the item in your bag, the task will not update. To get it to update, just hand the item to a random NPC. They will tell you they have no use for it, hand it back, and you will get your update. Entire event duration tasks Furry Foes Given by Watchman Beld. * Kill 4 Kobold 0/4 (Steamfont Mountains) * Tell Beld of your Success 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) Any kobolds will do, however they must be killed within the work area or they won't count (you can kite kobolds from other parts of the zone over the area and kill them there). Grikbar kobolds have faction, if you care. Other kobolds do not seem to have faction. Belligerent Bones Given by Watchman Beld. * Kill 4 skeleton 0/4 (Steamfont Mountains) * Tell Beld of your Success 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) Food for the Workers Given by Chief Foreman Salli. * Deliver 2 Gnomish Spirits to different workers 0/2 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 2 Water Flask to different workers 0/2 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 2 Grilled Cheese Sandwich to different workers 0/2 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 2 Gnomish Candy to different workers 0/2 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 2 Gnomish Spirits to different engineeers 0/2 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 2 Water Flask to different engineers 0/2 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 2 Grilled Cheese Sandwich to different engineers 0/2 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 2 Gnomish Candy to different engineers 0/2 (Steamfont Mountains) * Speak with Chief Foreman Salli 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) Gnomish Spirits and Water Flasks can be purchased in several zones. In Plane of Knowledge, buy Gnomish Spirits from Caden Zharik @ -343, 752, -92, Southern trader building. Next to him is an NPC you can buy Water Flasks from. Gnomish Candy is sold in Ak'Anon by Clockwork Merchant @ 1120, -1040, 32. Grilled Cheese Sandwich is made with baking. Checking the Plans Given by Chief Foreman Salli. * Speak with Olim 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) front of Ak'Anon * Speak with Rokaon Sternheart 0/1 (Butcherblock Mountains) a building at the west docks * Speak with Tratlan Matrick 0/1 (Plane of Knowledge) * Speak with Tialechaety Orrthemech 0/1 (Abysmal Sea) * Return to Salli and let her know what the experts said 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) Oil for the Machines Given by Chief Foreman Salli. * Pour oil from the Oil Cans found in Mechonatus or Steamfactory into oil barrel 0/4 (Steamfont Mountains) * Let any foreman on the project know how much oil you have added to the barrel 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) Head to The Steam Factory or Fortress Mechanotus and kill clockwork mobs. They drop random Oil Cans, such as Warm Oil Can, Dirty Oil Can, etc. Any of these seem to work. Once you have four, head back to the build site in the Steamfont Mountains. Locate the barrels of oil, and simply click on them four times for the updates. Those oil cans that don't stack (e.g. Warm and Dirty) do not disappear when you click the oil barrel, but a stackable Oil Can will vanish upon each click if it's in your inventory. Smells Like Ick Given by Genda Minyte. * Speak with Chief Foreman Salli 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) * Speak with Genda 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) * Collect 1 The Scent of Marr(s) 0/1 (ALL) * Collect 1 Swirling Vapor(s) 0/1 (ALL) * Get a Dragon Censor 0/1 (Stillmoon Temple) * Speak with Genda 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 1 The Scent of Marr to Genda 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 1 Swirling Vapor to Genda 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) The Scent of Marr is sold by merchants in many places. In Plane of Knowledge, Sansus Rasumus @ -302.32, 732.91 and Loran Thu`Leth @ -115, 1405, -110, Western trader building. Swirling Vapor (not Fine Swirling Vapor) is a rare drop off the mobs. Dragon Censor is not actually an item you loot, just kill some statues in Stillmoon Temple until it updates. Dark Skies Given by Phiz Frugrin. * Speak with Chief Foreman Salli 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) * Collect 1 Fresh Fish(s) 0/1 (ALL) * Collect 1 Loaf of Bread(s) 0/1 (ALL) * Collect 1 Bottle of Milk(s) 0/1 (ALL) * Deliver 1 Fresh Fish to Chief Foreman Salli 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 1 Loaf of Bread to Chief Foreman Salli 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 1 Bottle of Milk to Chief Foreman Salli 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) * Speak with any worker 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) * Speak with Stefan Marsinger 0/1 (Greater Faydark) * Speak with any worker 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 1 Clockwork Gear to any worker 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) * Speak with Phiz 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) Group mission The group mission Engine Trouble (EQ Resource, Allakhazam) should be available from November 2 to November 14, 2011. The mission is very long, taking most groups three to four hours to complete. The reward for a level 90 average group is five Work Voucher per toon and one An Ancient Text in the chest. The chest reward for a average lower level group is unknown. The mission has a six hour lockout timer beginning from when the mission starts. An Ancient Text The pre-launch quests Baga's Stand (no longer in game) and Engine Trouble (Group Mission) have An Ancient Text as the reward. Engine Trouble only gives out one in the chest upon completion. If you right click An Ancient Text, it gives you An Ancient Text (a different item, even though it has the same name). Reading An Ancient Text supposedly gives you a head start in learning the progression language for Veil of Alaris. Stages with active dates Stage 1 - The Dock (10/1 - 10/6) Dockbuilding - the Planks Given by Chief Wood Engineer Gilanspring. * Cut down some Fontpines with the Fontpine Cutting Device 0/3 (Steamfont Mountains) * Use a Fletching Kit to cut the pines into planks 0/3 (ALL) * Deliver 6 Thick Fontpine Plank to any wood engineer 0/6 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 1 Fontpine Cutting Device to any wood engineer 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) Dockbuilding - the Posts Given by Chief Wood Engineer Gilanspring. Requires three jars of Kunzar Glue. * Cut down some Fontpines with the Fontpine Cutting Device 0/3 (Steamfont Mountains) * Use a Fletching Kit to cut the pines into planks 0/3 (ALL) * Create 3 Fontpine Posts using tradeskills 0/3 (ALL) * Deliver 3 Fontpine Posts to any wood engineer 0/3 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 1 Fontpine Cutting Device to any wood engineer 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) Stage 2 - The Scaffolding (10/7 - 10/11) Scaffolding - Wide Planks Given by Chief Wood Engineer Gilanspring. * Speak with a Wayfarers Brotherhood Supplier 0/1 (Nedaria's Landing) * Kill some Sunflowers and gather the odd fruit called Scarlet Lemon 0/5 (The Scarlet Desert) * Deliver 5 Tomato to a Wayfarers Brotherhood Supplier 0/5 (Nedaria's Landing) * Deliver 3 Flask of Orange Juice to a Wayfarers Brotherhood Supplier 0/3 (Nedaria's Landing) * Deliver 2 Wide Jaggedpine Plank to any wood engineer 0/2 (Steamfont Mountains) Sunflowers can be found all over The Scarlet Desert. They don't actually drop an item, killing them will randomly update the task. Tomatoes can be vendor purchased from Klen Ironstove in PoK, near the baking vendors. Scaffolding - Wide Posts Given by Chief Wood Engineer Gilanspring. Requires one jar of Kunzar Glue. * Speak with a Wayfarers Brotherhood Supplier 0/1 (Nedaria's Landing) * Deliver 2 Fishing Net to a Wayfarers Brotherhood Supplier 0/2 (Nedaria's Landing) * Deliver 1 Shiliskin Fishing Net to a Wayfarers Brotherhood Supplier 0/1 (Nedaria's Landing) * Create 1 Jaggedpine Post using tradeskills 0/1 (ALL) * Deliver 1 Jaggedpine Post to any wood engineer 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) Fishing Net drop from a fisherman in the along the beach in the Hills of Shade. Shiliskin Fishing Net are found inside a shiliskin supply barrel in Undershore. Scaffolding - Sturdy Rope Given by Chief Wood Engineer Gilanspring. * Kill some of the jailors in Bloodmoon and get their rope bonds 0/4 (Bloodmoon Keep) * Speak with any wood engineer 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) The jailors don't drop an item, the task randomly updates as you kill them. Stage 3 - Blimp Frame (10/12 - 10/17) Blimp Frame - Curved Steel Beams Given by Chief Smelting Engineer Whistle. * Collect 1 steel beam 0/1 (ALL) * Find a Potion of Liquid Frost from the drakes in Crystallos 0/1 (Crystallos, Lair of the Awakened) * Collect 1 Potion of Molten Lava 0/1 (Doomfire, The Burning Lands) * Create 1 Curved Steel Beam using tradeskills 0/1 (ALL) * Deliver 1 Curved Steel Beam to any smelting engineer 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) The Potion of Liquid Frost does not actually drop, the update will come randomly from killing the the drakes. To create a Curved Steel Beam combine a Steel Beam with a Potion of Molten Lava in a forge. Blimp Frame - Bolts, Lots of Bolts Given by Chief Smelting Engineer Whistle. * Collect 5 Clockwork Gnome Bolts 0/5 (ALL) * Deliver 5 Clockwork Gnome Bolts to any smelting engineer 0/5 (Steamfont Mountains) Blimp Frame - Nuts! Given by Chief Smelting Engineer Whistle. * Find some nuts off steamworks 0/4 (S.H.I.P Workshop) * Speak with any smelting engineer 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) Kill clockwork mobs. They don't actually drop an item, the task will randomly update upon killing them. Blimp Frame - Curved Wooden Beams Given by Chief Wood Engineer Gilanspring. * Speak with a Wayfarers Brotherhood Supplier 0/1 (Nedaria's Landing) * Deliver 2 Fishing Net to a Wayfarers Brotherhood Supplier 0/2 (Nedaria's Landing) * Deliver 1 Shiliskin Fishing Net to a Wayfarers Brotherhood Supplier 0/1 (Nedaria's Landing) * Create 1 Jaggedpine Post using tradeskills 0/1 (ALL) * Use the Steamfont steam vents to bend the wooden post 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) * Deliver 1 Curved Wooden Beam to any wood engineer 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) Fishing Nets are found in Hills of Shade, they drop from a fisherman, which can be found all along the beach. Shiliskin Fishing Nets are found inside a shiliskin supply barrel in Undershore. To make the Jaggedpine post, combine the 2 planks you receive unstacked inside a fletching kit with 1 Kunzar Glue. In Steamfont Mountains you can find a steam vent just North West of the quest giver. Stand on top of it for just a moment and your wooden post will turn into a Curved Wooden Beam. Blimp Frame - Copper Plating Given by Chief Engineer Dougal. * Collect 2 Sheet of Electrificed Copper(s) 0/2 (ALL) * Collect 2 Large Brick of High Quality Steel(s) 0/2 (ALL) * Find a Cloud Stone from the temple guardians in Eryslai 0/1 (Eryslai, The Kingdom of Wind) * Create 1 Air Temper using tradeskills 0/1 (ALL) * Create 1 Electrified Copper Plate using tradeskills 0/1 (ALL) * Deliver 1 Electrified Copper Plate to Chief Engineer Dougal 0/1 (Steamfont Mountains) The Cloud Stone does not actually drop from a mob. Slay temple guardians and this update will come randomly upon killing them. To create Air Temper, combine 2 Drop of Mercury with 1 Dwarven Ale in a brew barrel. To create Electrified Copper Plate, combine 2 Sheet of Electrified Copper, 2 Large Brick of High Quality Steel, and 1 Air Temper together in a Forge. Rewards The NPC Hobbs sells items for Work Vouchers. You talk with him to get the purchase quests. * Heavy Lifting Device - Steamsuit illusion. 60 Work Vouchers. * Ship in a Bottle - A airship inside a glass bottle, placeable in your yard or house. 25 Work Vouchers. * Veilbreaker Escape Module - Balloon mount that also gives some stats. 60 Work Vouchers. * Veilbreaker Executive Escape Device - Gate to Steamfont item. 70 Work Vouchers. * Veilbreaker Souvenir - Summons a mini airship that will follow you around. 20 Work Vouchers. * Tradeskill Items ** Fantastic Animal Pelt - 1 Work Voucher ** Fantastic Silk - 1 Work Voucher ** Osmium Ore - 1 Work Voucher ** Fantastic Marrow - 10 Work Vouchers ** Fantastic Spinneret Fluid - 10 Work Vouchers ** Shimmering Loam - 10 Work Vouchers Category:EverQuest Category:Quests